


VID: The Devil takes care of his own

by mithborien



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Titty Twister, open from dusk till dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Devil takes care of his own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danegen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/gifts).



**Details:** From Dusk till Dawn | 3.03 | "The Devil takes care of his own" by Band of Skulls | Warnings for violence  & gore | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/99352.html)

[The Devil takes care of his own](http://vimeo.com/36140606) from [Thorien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). (Password: _salma_ )

**Watch:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/36140606) (Password: _salma_ )  
 **Download:** 42mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?527qgwabkq8bnfn)  
 **Festivids post:** <http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/118819.html>

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be my favourite Festivid that I made this year simply because it was hilarious to make. I hadn't seen the movie for a couple of years and as such I had managed to forget a couple of the more hilarious scenes. For example, I had somehow forgotten about the weapon that George Clooney's character made (or as mresundance put it: George Clooney's penis. I mean, the automatic stake machine thing). So rewatching the movie was hilarity in itself. Actually making the vid kept making me giggle since I had to carefully rewatch all the scenes again again in order to get the best shot.
> 
> However, I think my favourite editing part was making Salma dance in time to the music. That was fun indeed :D


End file.
